


Rewriting History

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilton: Rewriting History [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Quotes Everywhere, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: One weird night of some fake ritual game on the opening night of Hamilton sends our crew hurtling back to 1776. Now lost and confused, Lin, Anthony, Daveed, Oak, Leslie, Renée, Phillipa, Jasmine, Thayne, Jonathan, Sydney, Jon and Chris have to find a way to blend in without their counterparts finding them.Spoiler alert: they do.Soon they're teaching these historical figures how to spice up their lives. Just as they portray them in the musical.But when they come back to 2015, something strange is happening... to them and to their history books.Was John Laurens always married to Peggy Schuyler? Why is Lin suddenly marrying Phillipa? Were cabinets battles really disputed through rap? And were they always dead and floating about like this?Oh. Heck. No.The historical figures have the cast's names and the cast have theirs! And now their lives have all been rewritten! Can they fix everything or will everyone's world never be the same again?





	1. We're Past Patiently Putting Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me.
> 
> I was reading "The Show Must Go On" by ghostgirl87 and lastleaves and went on a tangent of somehow making the cast meet their historical selves! They all have their own bodies, though, instead of possessing their respective people. And when they come back, they still have THEIR OWN BODIES, they don't switch with one other.
> 
> Get ready, cause this is about to get wacky!
> 
> (I will add tags as I need them, keep your eyes out!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney brings in his game. The gang starts debating on whether or not they should play it at first.

"Oh god, why are we doing this?" asked Leslie Odom, Jr., where he was perched atop the edge of the stage, alongside Christopher Jackson, who shared his sentiments, and Renée Elise Goldsberry, who shook her head at his question.

The day had finally come where Hamilton, the musical made by one Lin-Manuel Miranda, was to be performed. And of course, he had to recruit the best of the best to star in it. It was exactly 10 hours before opening night and at least 8 before the place would be full. So, at the suggestion of Lin and Jonathan Groff, the cast was huddling about, having a little game night. They had been playing normal games earlier, like Monopoly, which Jonathan won at ("Hello, I'm a king! Monopolizing is what we do!"), and Go Fish, dominated by Jasmine Cephas Jones. However, while some of the members went off to handle things elsewhere, Sydney Harcourt had come in a bit late, bringing a game of his own. As soon as the remaining cast read it, some of them thought it would be cool, a few thought it was straight up hokey, and even less were terrified. Leslie fell into the third category, Renée the first, and Chris was bordering on the second.

"Come on, Leslie, you have to lighten up a bit!" said Anthony Ramos, raising a hand in the air. "You can't tell me you're not intrigued by this, at least!"

The man in question shook his head. "Nope. I'm terrified."

"I'm pretty sure nothing bad will happen," said Chris. "There's no such thing as these things actually working."

"Chris is right," Thayne Jasperson added, scratching his head as he looked at the game, from the ground. "What's the harm in playing a little game?"

Beside him, Phillipa Soo looked worried. "We may be messing with forces we don't understand. Where did you get this game anyway, Sydney?"

"It was my parents'." He made a face. "I can't see why that's relevant."

"Why what's relevant?" asked Jon Rua, who stepped out from behind the desk set with Daveed Diggs on his heels. "What's going on here?"

Leslie stood up and hopped down off the stage, going to stand by Phillipa and Thayne as he pointed at the board. "Sydney's brought some sort of voodoo witchcraft in here."

Sydney was absolutely indignant. "Excuse me! I did no such thing! Are you scared of Mad Libs now? That's basically what this game is. We fill in our own blanks and pretend to cast spells. It's fun!"

"Sounds weird to me," Daveed said, sitting in the area where Leslie had previously been. Jon hopped off to stand on the other side of Renée.

"Fine, we'll take it to a vote," said Sydney. "All who want to play, all who don't, and all who could care less. If the don't outweighs the other two, then we won't play; otherwise  _we will_." He glared at Leslie and Phillipa when he said the last part. They shuddered.

Chris rolled his eyes at that. "Shouldn't we wait until everyone's here before we take any votes?"

"What votes?" Jasmine appeared from backstage, with Lin, Okieriete Onaodowan, called Oak by everyone, and Jonathan on her trail.

"Speak of the devil." Sydney held up the board game. "I have brought a Mad Lib ritual spell game, of sorts, just to get some random thoughts flowing. And these two —" he gestures at Leslie and Phillipa — "are convinced I have brought some sort of witchcraft in here, so we're putting it to a vote."

Oak rolled his eyes. "Okay. So how did the vote thing go down?"

"We're about to do it now. Chris said we should wait until you guys showed up. Okay, so all for playing this game?"

Sydney obviously raised his hand. Anthony raised his. Renée raised hers too, as did Jonathan as he liked to take wild chances.

"So that's four for yes," said Sydney. "Your chances aren't looking so good already," he added smugly. "All for not playing?"

Leslie and Phillipa's hands went up. Oak raised it too and shrugged, he wasn't going to explain himself. Daveed raised it and just repeated that he thought it was weird. Jon raised his as well.

"Why, dude, why," Sydney deadpanned at Jon, and he shot a glare that told him he wasn't talking about it.

"Our odds are looking better now," Leslie said smugly, high-fiving Phillipa. "Five for no!"

Sydney glared again. "Okay, that leaves our neutral group."

Everyone else — Lin, Thayne, Jasmine, Chris — raised their hands here.

"Ha! Looks like we win!" Phillipa cried out, but Sydney wagged a finger at her. 

"Not so fast. The neutral group has to make a definite choice now, to really determine it."

Leslie and Phillipa both groaned. "Really?" Leslie said. "You just go changing the game just because you made a mistake and it didn't go your way."

"None of that quoting talk, mister," said Sydney, smacking Leslie on the arm as he flapped a hand at him. He pointed to the neutral group. "You guys need to choose."

All four of them looked at each other, then the other groups, and then at the board.

"I can't say I'm not curious," Chris admitted, walking over to the yes side.

Anthony pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! Here comes the General, ladies and gentlemen!"

Chris rolled his eyes with a smile. Sydney punched Anthony in the arm and hoped he would take the hint.

"Looks sketchy to me," Jasmine said simply, walking over to the no side.

"Talk about showing him how to say no to this," said Phillipa, when she came to stand beside her. Sydney growled because he wasn't going to hit Phillipa, not even one bit.

Thayne shrugged. "Well, I did wonder what the harm was in it." He took the yes side as well.

"Heed not the rebels who scream their fear of trying," said Jonathan, immediately jumping out of the way before Sydney could hurt him.

"What did I just say?!" he said instead. "Okay, what's the verdict?"

6-6.

And Lin had to break the tie.

"Oh, greaaaaat," he said, realizing this. "How dare you people make me choose!"

Everyone laughed, except Sydney, who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Lin," he said. "I have to know whether or not I'm putting away this board. You need to make a choice."

Lin thought for a moment. Then he grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you could have been anywhere else today, but you're with us on Broadway! Are you ready for a quote battle?"

Everyone else cheered, except for Sydney, who was growing slowly annoyed.

"The issue on the table," he continued, "we are on the verge on deciding a game to play. Do I decide to join the risk takers or the nay sayers? Remember, my decision on the matter is not subject to outside approval. The only person you have to convince is me.  Nay sayers, you have the floor."

That's when everyone really turned on the quoting power. All the people on the no side turned to Lin.

"Fools who go to the yes side wind up scared," Leslie said.

"If you say nay, you can stay!" Jasmine sang out.

"I'm running with the people of reason and I'm lovin' it!" Oak cried out.

"Follow us to normality, then there will be no more status quo," Daveed added.

"The best thing you can do for a solution is turn and come join us on this side of resolution," said Jon, shrugging.

"You're smiling, 'cause you know we're right," Phillipa said, using something from Off-Broadway.

"Ha!" Lin said, but he laughed anyway. Sydney huffed, seeing as he wasn't going to get away from the joking and that he would probably be expected to quote something as well. Plus, that was too many people to punch.

"Thank you, nay sayers," said Lin. "Risk takers, your response."

Now all the people on the yes side turned to Lin.

"Raise a glass to determination, something they should never take away!" Anthony said.

"This side could use your face, screw your doubts to the sticking place!" sang Renée.

"If denial is what you decide, this curiosity will eat you alive!" Jonathan crowed.

"Running away is not a solution, don't let them lead you astray," said Thayne.

"We're doing the best we can to say the words that we need, to get you to be our right hand man," Chris said, with a smile.

Then everyone turned to Sydney. What would he say?

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be quietly annoyed for a moment. Then he opened his eyes and grinned a bit evilly.

"Dear sir, I hope I can convince you to join up to this side; and hopefully, just maybe, get ready to turn the tide — to play this game, hmm, just my luck, I wonder what it will take to convince you —"

"What?" Lin said. He was confused.

"Hmm, wonder what I have to do, in order to try and get through to you. Hey, you can turn the tide, join the right side; if not, I'm telling then what I know, dude." Sydney looked Lin right in the eyes, smiling wider and waiting for a reaction.

Poor Lin looked confused and even slightly frightful. Everyone else was between feeling sorry for him, being confused themselves, or being annoyed with Sydney.

Lin just shrugged at Leslie and Phillipa, as if to say "sorry". Then, silently, he walked over to the yes side.

Anthony and Renée clapped softly.

Jonathan still looked confused, but shrugged.

Thayne didn't really react.

Chris tried to comfort him.

And Sydney just smiled smugly at the nay sayers, who were either annoyed with the circumstances or fearful of what was coming next.

Ohhhhh boy.


	2. Time to Mad Lib Your Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang starts rapping old off-Broadway stuff with a little of free-styling. It goes well... until one last rhyme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE LAST RHYYYYYYYYYYYYME
> 
> (sorry)
> 
> The songs they do from OB are Right Hand Man, Satisfied, The Schuyler Sisters, Say No to This, and Let it Go
> 
> The lyrics are in bold! Not all of them do the whole song

"Okay, how does this go?" Oak asked, from his place.

Thirteen cast members sat atop the stage, twelve in a circle and one in the middle. Though Oak asked the question it was Lin who was in the middle.

"Just spit out some freestyle or something," Sydney said. "That's all there is to it. You just have to get your creative juices flowing."

Renée raised an eyebrow. "That's really it? Why were you two so scared of this?" she said, looking pointedly across the circle at Leslie and Phillipa. Neither was willing to give a sufficient answer.

"Anyway, someone throw something at me," Lin said.

Anthony tapped his chin, then smiled. He walked over to Lin and whispered into his ear. Lin's eyes widened, and then he grinned before he spoke again.

" **Now I can write a revolutionary screed until my fingers bleed, but action's gonna bring us what we need,** " he said.

Anthony jumped in, " **Yes indeed!** "

Phillipa started beat boxing despite herself. Lin continued the verse, " **Tonight we plant a revolutionary seed and watch it twist and weave and grow until we choke out every weed!** "

" **Yes indeed!** " This time Daveed jumped in with Anthony.

" **Let’s grab those cannons with our legendary speed! Keep in step with me, the leader of this gang, are we agreed?** "

Oak joined them on this one, " **Yes indeed!** "

" **Stick with me!** "

" **Yes indeed!** "

" **'Til we’re free!** "

" **Yes indeed!** "

" **Say goodbye to the life you used to lead!** "

Everyone else (except Sydney) besides them, Chris, and Leslie pretended to be the ensemble as they all called out: " **Here comes the General!** "

Leslie sighed, but joined in anyway: " **Ladies and gentlemen!** "

" **Here comes the General!** "

" **The moment you've been waiting for!** "

" **Here comes the General!** "

At this point, Leslie shook a fist in the air. " **Fighting for his LIFE!** "

" **George Washington!** " and it was here that Sydney immediately cut everyone off.

"Okay, say something else before you end up rapping the whole thing," he said in annoyance.

Renée stared at him. "Don't ruin everyone else's fun just because you're not having any - with your  _own_ game, mind you." Then she started singing a few bars from something else. " **I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!** "

Phillipa smiled at that, and then sang, " **If you told me that you love him, I'd be silently resigned...** "

" **I could make him _mine!_ " **Renée shook a fist as she sang the differed line. 

" **Then she'd say 'I'm fine'; she'd be lying!** " Jasmine chimed in, before changing tune. " **Work! Work!** "

" **Angelica!** ” sang Renée.

Everyone else willing took over the chant: " **Work! Work!** "

" **Eliza!** " said Phillipa.

" **And Peggy!** " Jasmine said, with deadpanned enthusiasm.

" **We're looking for a mind at work!** " the three of them chorused, before Lin took over.

" **When I'm alone in my room, sometimes I stare at the wall,** " he sang with a shudder. " **On this particular night, I felt my conscience stall.** "

Phillipa narrowed her eyes. " **You heard a knock at the door, you knew it wasn't your wife.** "

Jasmine struck a pose. " **That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into your life.** "

" **Helpless...** " Phillipa changed her tune to a sad one, for when in Off-Broadway this was meant to be sad. " **Down for the count and I'm drownin' in em...** "

Renée joined in, just as sad, " **He will never be satisfied...** ”

“ **What in the hell are you doing downtown?!** ” Lin suddenly shouted. “ **You swing at my family, you’d better not miss!** ”

“ **Let it go! Stay alive for me...** ” Phillipa said.

“ **I heard about Burr!** ”  Chris cut in joyfully. Then he looked at Lin. “ **You didn’t kill him, did you?** ”

Lin went wide eyed, “ **were you here the whole time?!** ”

Then Jon, Daveed, and Oak joined in. “ **Let everybody know you can take a body blow! Let everybody know you can learn to let it go!** ”

They repeated it a few times. Sydney looked like he was at his wits end. "Are you done?!"

Everyone turned to him like he grew a third head.

"Why are  _you_ so bitter?" Leslie snapped. "If anything, it should be me and Pippa complaining, but instead we're here singing along with everyone else in a game that was  _your idea._ "

No answer. He knew he was going to lose.

“Jeez, it’s like you expect us to be as serious as the historical figures may have been. But we can’t as A) people can go read a history book for that, and B) we are not them.”

Sydney rolled his eyes. He knew, once more, this was a battle he was not going to win, if he kept at it that was. He walked over to where the board game was still lying in the middle of the floor, preparing to put it away, but Leslie immediately rushed out and tried to snatch it back.

”Hey!” cried Sydney. “What on earth are you doing?!”

“What on earth am _I_ doing?! Leslie snapped. ” _I’m_  actually enjoying myself with _your_ little game and now all of a sudden _you_ want to put it away?! No. You don’t get to do that.”

“Yeah!” Phillipa agreed, walking up and putting her hands on the board game along with Leslie and Sydney. “Put the board game down right now, let us finish it. You can sit on the sidelines if you want.”

”It’s  _my_ game,” said Sydney, ”let go of it!”

“Make us!” yelled Leslie. All three of them struggled for ownership of the game when all of a sudden it slipped out of the grasp and hit the ground hard.

A weird sort of mist flew out, circling around everyone.

“What’s going on?!” asked Lin.

Jonathan shrugged. “No one knows!”

No one moved. All they could do was stare at the eerie light show above them.

But then they heard the voice:

“ _1776..._ ”

“Did they just say...?” Anthony couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“You’d better believe it,” Jasmine muttered, moving a bit closer to him.

It spoke again.

“ _New York City!_ ”

It was Lin who screeched first. He waved his arm frantically as the mist took hold of it and wouldn’t let go.

“Let go!”

“Help!” Leslie shouted next, before Jonathan, Oak, and Phillipa were all yelling it too.

All 13 of the cried out in fear as the mist slowly engulfed them...

It was everywhere. No one knew if they were falling or being pulled or simply walking to safe place.

Nothing to grab onto but one another.

Then darkness. And all was still.


End file.
